The Santa Files
by phantom hope
Summary: Jamie doesn't believe in Santa Claus? Watch or rather readwhat trouble the xmen and even some of the brother hood and Acolytes, go through to give Jamie at least one traditional Christmas. I may have overrated. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Jamie flopped himself on the couch. He began to stare at the ceiling. The covered in tinsel ceiling.

"Oh my God! I like _love _the holidays!"

Jamie was taken out of his trance by the "valley girl's" bubbly voice. Kitty walked up to Jamie as the others entered the room sporadically.

"So Jamie, what'd you ask from Santa?"

Multiple turned to her in utter disgust. "I don't believe in Santa. I never did."

Kitty pouted. "Not believe in Santa? That's not right!"

Jamie stood up. "Well that's the way it is, so it has to be right!"

He then stormed out of the room, muttering something about our good old St. Nick.

Kurt walked up to her. "_Katzchen_? What was that all about?"

"The little guy doesn't' believe in Santa!" she practically shouted.

Kurt stepped back. "Not believe in _Weihnachtsmann_!"

Every one looked at the fuzzy elf, some cocking there heads in confusion. He sighed, "_SANTA CLAUS!_ _MEIN GOTT!_ _DOESN'T ANYONE_ TAKE GERMAN!"

"Nope," replied Bobby nonchalantly.

Jean sighed. "That's really sad. How can someone not believe in Santa? That's horrible!"

Kitty nodded. "I'm _Jewish _and I believed in Santa! I remember, when I was a little girl, one of my babysitters, Mrs. Close, insisted on taking me to see Santa at the mall. She was such a sweet old woman! Always baked me cookies on the holidays, and would occasionoally go with us to the synagogue on Saturdays. My parents were a little stand off-ish, but they figured that if this _neshomeleh_- that means a sweet person- could go see Santa, why not me?

"Well anyway, Mrs. Close took me to see Santa. As I sat on his lap, he tasked me the typical 'What would you like for Christmas?' When I told him I was Jewish, he chuckled, you know, 'Ho Ho Ho!' That made me laugh too, though some of the kids began to cry. Then, he whispered in my ear, 'My wife's Jewish too.'

"I asked him if I could see Mrs. Claus, and he pointed to my babysitter! I spent a good four years believing that Mr and Mrs. Close were Santa and Mrs. Claus. It was so much fun!"

Jubilee smiled. "I remember my days as a mall-rat. I was fortunate enough to run across the Santa, the same one I went to as a girl He told me to wait for me by the book store.

"Well, I waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, I saw him come up to me. He had something behind his back. He had brought me food! It tasted so good! Better than all the crap I foraged for and stole. It was from the little Mexican restaurant down the road. Heh, I remember not knowing what to do with the food- I've never eaten this kind of food.

"He told me, 'Try it! You might like it. They're called _tamales_.'"

Sam smiled. "So _that's _where you got your love for tamales!"

Jubilee nodded. "After that, he told me that he couldn't bring my parents back. That they all went to heaven. He told me that someday, we all will go there. That's when I'll see my parents again.

"He asked me if I wanted a new home. I told him that I had ran away from my other parents, for lack of a better term. He then told me to show him my fireworks. I looked at him questioningly, at first thinking that maybe he was some sick old pedophile.

"He let out his booming, jolly laugh, explaining he meant my powers. When asked how he knew, he just smiled at me and said he saw me use them once, and was completely fascinated.

"I showed him, and he smiled wider than before. He told me he knew of others like me, with different powers, and he told me that I could come live with him and his wife if I didn't like the place. Obviosly I liked it: I'm sitting right in front of you."

Every one gasped. "You mean to tell me," began Bobby, "that you live here because of Santa Claus? That's freaking awesome!"

Kitty nodded. "So you all see that we need to get Jamie to believe in Santa Claus?"

Amara sighed. "Yes. But how?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few days till Christmas. Four to be exact. The x-men had decided to stay at the institute for the holidays. They needed to for there master plan.

To bad they don't know what it is yet.

"All right, well, _Hau'oli_ _Kalikimaka _to you too then. Bye Alex." Cyclops hung up the phone.

"What was with the Hawaiian lingo man?" asked Ray.

"Alex is a big show off. He loves to wave that he got Hawaii and I got Alaska."

Ray laughed. "Hey if I were him, I would too."

Scot laughed. He took a seat next to Jean. "Yeah, but I bet he never had a white Christmas. Not once," she said.

"Yeah," Cyclops agreed, "But I bet he never had a white summer vacation either."

This time everyone had a chuckle.

"Has anyone figured out 'Operation: Santa' yet?" asked Kurt, swishing his tail.

Kitty sighed and simply said no.

"You think the Brotherhood will have any ideas?" asked Kitty.

"Ha! Yeah right. Brotherhood don't have a lick a sense. Trust someone who's been there," Rouge scoffed.

Colossus, Boom Boom, and Gambit laughed. The giant Russian looked out the window. It was snowing.

"You know," he began, "This is the anniversary of little Illyana's death."

The valley girl pouted. "I'm so sorry pete. Who's Illyana?"

"My little sister. She died from a very, _very_ serious virus. Ah, poor _devushka_. At least she had a good last day."

"If you don't mind me asking, Pete, what happened?"

Piotr sighed. "I don't mind. I actually relish speaking of the kindness of this man.

"As I have said, Illyana was very sick. She was bed ridden for a week, growing weaker and weaker.

"A blizzard was blowing. My older brother Mikhail and I were taking care of Illyana while my parents slept: they hadn't in so long.

"A knock came to the door. There was this old man standing in the midst of the blizzard. Of course when he asked for entrance, he was not refused.

"I laughed when I saw him. He had the same white beard and the 'jelly belly' you Americans talk about. I told him to sit down as I went to check on Illyana.

"The poor child. I asked her what she would like for Christmas, telling her that whatever it was, I'd find it.

"She looked up to me, and her eyes, they twinkled like the stars in sky! 'Brother,' she said, 'I wish to see Father Frost. I have not visited since I've been sick.'

"I didn't know what to do. How was I going to bring Santa Claus? The old man sensed my troubles, and he asked me what was wrong. When I told him he laughed. I laughed too, but I don't know why. He had the most peculiar miasma about him.

"Well, he figured that since he looked so much like Santa, he could 'fill in' for him. I then asked my papa if he still had his Father Frost suit, as he played him in the parades we had in our town. I took it and gave it to the stranger.

"It fit him perfectly. He then made his way to Illyana's room. The old man made her so happy, she found the energy to laugh. All of us sat there, watching in wonder as our little Illyana livened up the situation. '_Spashiba bolshoy_,' she thanked him. Then she went asleep with a smile on her face. And she never woke up."

A loud sniffiling was heard. Everyone turned to find Berzerker, with his eyes red and puffy.

"Ray?" asked Tabitha "Where you crying?"

Ray shook his head. "No," he defended in favor of himself, "I just… I just had something caught in my eye."

Rouge smiled, "Sure Sparky."

"Okay. So I was crying! Grown men can cry! Besides, it reminds me of when I was little. And how I always saw Santa with _my _sister: Noelle, who was _delivered _by a Santa Claus!"

"What! Your pulling my leg Crisp!" shouted Roberto.

"Really! Before my parents died, Mom would tell me all the time about how Noelle was delivered on the 23rd by a Santa Claus. Luckily, this Santa had a PhD. Mom went into labor when I was at home with Dad. All of a sudden, we see the news and there's Santa, holding my baby sister."

"Yeah… yeah, I've heard of that! That was _your _sister?"

Ray nodded in pride. "Yup. That was Noelle. I even met him once, the Santa with the PhD."

Rogue looked at him. "What happened to your sister?"

He looked down. "She's back with my Grandparents. She's not a mutant."

Enough was said. They all understood that some people just can't accept someone different.

"Reverand Craig wasn't too kind either. They tried to kill me last year. Moira, my guardian, she became my new mom. She took me to see my first Santa. I didn't care that I was too old, and he didn't either. This Santa was just like people said. He even gave me a present later that day. It was a statuette of a wolf and a beautiful maiden."

"You mean that thing you keep on the shelf is from your first Santa?" asked Jubilee.

"Aye."

Rogue smiled. "Kind of reminds me of my first Santa, 'cept I wasn't thirteen. I was five, and Irene took me.

"I was so happy! I couldn't remember being happier. I loved watching Santa on the TV in the windows. It was wonderful.

"He asked me, 'What's your name little girl.' I told him it was Rogue. He laughed at me, and asked me what my real name was. I told him it was Rogue. He just shrugged. 'What would you like for Christmas?'"

"I told him I wanted a doll, like the one my papa gave me when I was littler. He nodded, and asked me what kind of doll it was. I told him it had looked like my mama, with long straw hair.

"Well, Saint Nick thought about this for awhile, and he dug into his sack. And wouldn't you know it, it was the same kind of doll!"

"That's beautiful chere. Just beautiful."

"Shut up Swamp Rat."

Kitty sighed. They still hadn't an idea. She got up and grabbed her coat.

"Where ya going?" asked Kurt.

"To the Brotherhood House!"


	3. Chapter 3

"'You're gonna shoot your eye out kid!' Oh God! I love _A Christmas Story_!"

Wanda shook her head. "Shut up."

Lance looked up at her and scoffed slightly. "Haven't you ever seen this movie before? It's a classic!"

This time, it was Wanda's turn to scoff. "I spent nine years in an asylum. What do you think?"

This caused him to shrink back a little. "Sorry. Really, I am."

She turned to him, and then quickly turned away. Lance sworn he could have seen her smile, at least a little.

A knock was heard at the door. "I'll get it!" Lance slowly rises to get the door, but by the time he's up, the doors open and Pietro's standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Well if it is 'Pretty Kitty.'"

Kitty walked inside the door, mocking Pietro's joke. "Ha ha ha."

The speedster let out a chuckle. "So what're you doing here Kitty?"

"Do any of you have any ideas to get Jamie to believe in Santa?"

The entire Brotherhood dropped their jaws.

"Why would we help you get some shrimp to believe in Santa?" Fred yawned, or at least what sounded like a yawn.

"He's never believed in Santa… ever. I think we should give him at least _one _year were he can assume that old St. Nick was coming to his house!"

Toad looked up at her confusedly. "Aren't you Jewish?"

"Gah! That's not the point!"

"Not believe in Santa Claus?"

Every one turned to look at Wanda. Why would she care if the little twerp didn't believe, or never did. The Scarlet Witch shook her head. "That's horrible… I remember when I was ten, and Santa came to visit me.

"In the asylum, they weren't incredibly nice to me. They kept mocking me, or at least majority of the guards did. The doctors weren't _so _bad.

"There was this one person, Mrs. Nowell, that every one called her Mama Nowell. She asked me if I believe in Santa once.

"'Santa?' I had asked her, 'I'm Jewish.' She smiled and laughed. She told me that she knew Santa personally, and she was Jewish as well. 'Would you like to meet Santa."

"Well, being a little kid, Jewish or not I wanted to see him. So the next day, in pops the old fart himself! He looked just like in the picture books when I was little, when everything was okay.

"He walked up to me. I'll admit, I was a little frightened. Then, he reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a small teddy bear. It looked just like my old one, Mr. Mistoffelees. You remember Pietro? The one with one of his ears is torn slightly? It was the _exact _same bear! Santa brought him back to me.

"He then told me, not to be too mad at you. I didn't listen to him. He told me not to be too mad at you Pietro! He said it wasn't your fault, and that you couldn't really do anything. He then gave me a candy cane, but the guards took it after the old man left. They said that the sugar wouldn't be good for my condition, and they threw it in the trash."

Pietro looked down. He really was ashamed of what their father had done. He still felt he could do something. Still, he didn't know what. He was only eight years old! Only eight.

'Wow' was all Kitty could say. She had never had to deal with that kind of pain before. "Well, if anyone doesn't have any ideas, I'll leave now. You're all invited to our Christmas party this Saturday. Maybe I'll see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

The Christmas music was blaring loudly. Everyone was exchanging presents. Some tried to get that special someone under the mistletoe, some just sipped on some eggnog.

"Come on Snookums! One little kiss for your frog prince?"

Wanda grunted in disgust. "Never in this lifetime Toad."

"_This _life time? So there's still hope!"

Wanda just sighed. There was no reasoning with him. She turned to find Jean and Scott cuddling on the couch. "I'm still sad about the whole Operation: Santa Claus didn't work out."

Scott laughed at his telepath. "Kurt's got you calling it that too?"

"I'm serious Scott! Not believing in Santa is like… like… well I don't know what it's like, but it's just not right!"

"I know, I know. Jamie not believing in Santa is sad. Speaking of Jamie, where is the little dweeb?"

"Scott! Don't call him a dweeb. You're one of his mentors now. That's not right!"

"Fine, but where is he?"

Jean shook her head. "I don't know. Rogue!" she shouted, pulling aside her friend, "You know where Jamie went?"

The Southern Goth shook her head and took another sip of her drink. "I think he said something about picking up some more eggnog or something."

A knock at the door was heard. "That must be him then." Rogue went to open the door and gasped, dropping her eggnog on the floor. The liquid spilled everywhere.

"_Chere?_ What-_Mon Dieu! Que s'est produit?_"

There was Jamie, bloodied and bruised. And unconscious. He lay in the arms of a man dressed as Santa. One must admit, this would look incredibly freaky.

"What'd you do to him man!" Rogue began to shout, "He's just a little kid!"

The santa shook his head. "I didn't do it, but I fought of the guys who did. If it wasn't for my healing ability, he'd probably have died."

Rogue's pale face blushed. "Sorry."

"You're cute when you blush, _chere_."

"Shut up Swamp Rat. Sir, please come in. Did you say 'healing ability?'"

The Santa nodded, placing Jamie on the sofa for everyone to stare at and baby once he began to come to. "I have the ability to heal. Had it for a long time. Long as I can remember."

"Thank you sir, I can't thank you enough."

The Santa smiled. No one had noticed he had brought in with him a large sack. No one.

Kitty walked in to the living room, with a fresh cup of eggnog. This quickly hit the floor when she saw the commotion. "What happened!"

Santa looked up at her. "The poor little fellow was beat up. And on Christmas too. Horrible, some people. Absolutely horrible."

"Well, thank you, sir. What may we call you?"

"Santa Claus."

"No really," Kurt laughed, "what's your name?"

The Santa turned to him. "Well young man, you call me _Weihnachtsmann_. At least, you used to. And you, Piotr!" he shouted calling to the Russian, who was formerly chatting with Ray. "You called me Father Frost. Ray, it's me, Santa with the PhD!"

Everyone froze in silence. "Piotr," continued the Santa Claus, "I truly am sorry for Illyana. May she rest peacefully in heaven."

Colosus stormed up to the Santa and picked him up by the collar. "How do you know of my sister?"

"I was there that one night. I'm Father Frost, Piotr."

The giant Russian dropped the Santa Claus. "That's impossible."

"If you don't believe me, X-men, ask my wife."

Wanda scoffed. "I don't see how you could just pull your wife out of thin air. Shouldn't she be at the north pole or something?" she then laughed.

"I'm glad to see you laughing Wanda. I never heard it much, but it was a wonderful laugh; I've missed it so."

Wanda turned around to see someone she never thought she'd see ever again. "Mama Nowel?"

Kitty shook her head. "No! That's Mrs. Close!"

The Santa shook his head. He walked over to the old woman. "Actually, there both very close. Some people call her 'Mama _Noel_.' All know her as Mrs. _Claus_. I call her my wife."

The shocked expression on everyone's face was priceless. This caused Santa to laugh. "Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!"

This made everyone laugh; consequently, Jamie woke up.

"Oh man, what happened?"

Rahne ran up to Jamie. "Santa Claus saved your life!"

Multiple placed a hand on his head. "I must have been clonked on the head harder than I thought. I thought you said that Santa saved my life."

Wolfsbane nodded. "Laddie that _is_ what I said."

He laughed at her. "I think that's enough eggnog for you."

She placed her hands on her hips in indignation. "Seriously Jamie. _SANTA CLAUS SAVED YOUR LIFE_!" She then took his head in her hands, gently of course, and turned it to Mr. And Mrs. Claus.

"Jamie," began Jean, "I'd like you to meet St. Nick and his wife."

Multiple let his jaw drop. "_That _guy saved my life."

Mr. Claus nodded. "That's what happened Jamie. You were beaten up by the Anti-Mutant populace, and if it wasn't for my healing, you'd probably have died."

Jamie placed his hands on his chin. "If you're Santa, prove it."

Santa sighed. "Your full name is James Arthur Madrox, son of Daniel and Joan Madrox. When you were four you once colored your tongue blue because you thought it would look cool. Last year you tried to score twin girls by trying to convince them you were twins with one of your duplicates. You've never believed in me."

Despite all this incredibly _true _information, Jamie stuttered, trying to find an alternative. "Some one here could have told you all that."

Again, Mr. Claus sighed. He then reached for the sack no one had noticed. "Inside is a present for everyone. I must be going." He and Mrs. Claus then walked out the door.

"Well, might as well see what Santa brought us," began Kurt.

Once all the presents were handed out, everyone tore into the wrapping paper, like wolves to a fresh kill- no offense Rahne.

The room was filled with gasps. Inside each box was something that was good in there life, or something they had always wanted.

Jamie, still shocked, slumped to the floor. "He really was Santa Claus. He really was."

"What'd you get Jamie?" asked Kitty.

He then held it up. An old comic book, slightly tattered and labled _Liberty Force _was in his hand.

"A comic book?"

"When I was ten, I found this comic in the store. Number 42, one of only five. I wanted one more than anything, but I didn't have any money. I came back the next day to find it was sold."

Suddenly, the jingling of bells was heard. All the X-men ran outside to find Santa Claus in his sleigh, flying into the night.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! Ho ho ho!"


	5. Chapter 5

It doesn't matter if your Muslim,

A Christian or A Jew,

Even if your agnostic,

And don't know what to do.

Santa Claus is real

And to all of those who don't believe,

Just remember the X-men

On that one Christmas Eve!

Happy Christmahanukwanzakah every one!

-phantom hope


End file.
